


Warped

by Ciel_Leon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Currently on haitus, Lecter caught unaware, M/M, Male Slash, Observant Will, Renfield Syndrome, Serial Killer!Will, dark!Will, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_Leon/pseuds/Ciel_Leon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will hasn’t been innocent since that moment when he was four and scrapped his knee- the time when he was curious enough to trail his index finger through the liquid pouring from the wound and hesitantly taste."</p>
<p>His desire for blood has only grown since that day.  He consumes it, mixing it with his food and drink and Will can't help but find that everything else pales in comparison.</p>
<p>Until he has Breakfast with Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renfield Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham isn't normal, in any way- then he meets Lecter.

 

Sometimes the wine doesn’t taste as good without the sharp tang of iron.

Sometimes, it’s not just what he drinks that needs that edge, occasionally it’s his food.

That’s the way everything is.

Until he has breakfast with Lecter.

The sausage is fresh and sends a burst of flavor to his taste buds as soon as a piece settles on his tongue and Will struggles to hide that he is savoring each bite.

There’s a side of Will- that dark side of him that threatens to throw him off the edge- that pushes for him to speak to Lecter.

Demands Will to tell Lecter about his… _obsession_.

He refrains, but just barely.

It isn’t just the taste of blood that makes Will’s whole being _sing_ , it’s the type of blood, where it came from, and most important of all, how he got it.

Will hasn’t been innocent since that moment when he was four and scrapped his knee- the time when he was curious enough to trail his index finger through the liquid pouring from the wound and hesitantly _taste_.

Will finishes his breakfast and for a while he and Lecter converse, Will is uncomfortable and slightly on edge.

Lecter watches him with calculating eyes, and Will finds something in that gaze that causes his Darkness to stir.

Will knows that Dr. Lecter is examining him, but he doesn’t feel like an insect pinned down for studying, Will fights to keep up his mask because he knows that if it slips, even if it is only for a moment, Lecter will catch it.

Somehow, it isn’t fear that stirs within his stomach at the thought, it is anticipation.

* * *

  
Having Lecter watching his every move as he goes through the motions of finding the serial killer that dragged Will back into the field is like having a predator stalk its prey.

Will isn’t frightened, no, just apprehensive and unwilling to show his cards so soon after meeting the doctor.

Will wonders vaguely what Lecters reaction will be, as he pretends to fidget at the wheel of the car as they make their way to visit and ‘interview’ Hobbs.

Lecter is still watching him when they pulls up at the house, and he walks to the front door to knock- only to find himself holding Hobbs’s wife, bleeding at the neck and so clearly chocking on her own blood even as he sets her down on the porch and ‘tries’ to stop the bleeding.

The cut appears amateurly done- quick but messy and missing all the areas that would have the woman gasping for only a few seconds before her death. The blood is seeping from the wound where Will’s hands ‘desperately’ cover her throat and it’s just there.

Dark and fresh and staining his hands and the scent is flooding his nostrils and he can feel his monster stir in hunger-

Then he hears Lecter’s approaching footsteps and sees the dying woman gesturing weakly at the house before she goes limp under his hands.

So he bolts upward and with one last glance at the body ( _what a waste_ ) he enters the house gun in his hands and eyes darting around the hallway corners.

Will finds the kitchen within moments and sees Hobbs restraining his own daughter knife at her neck and he distantly hears Hobbs threaten to kill the girl but reacts quickly, firing several rounds into the man’s chest even as the man slits the teenagers throat.

Hobbs dies- Abigail, the girl is bleeding on the floor- and Will falls to his knees beside her and shakily covers the wound.

Or rather, he attempts to.

His hands are quivering and the metallic scent of blood in the air is going to Wills head and he has to struggle to hold himself back- _again_.

The kitchen is small so the smell of the spilled blood is heady and his hands aren’t shaking in fear, they are shaking in anticipation for a hunger he cannot sate.

Then he is being pushed away by Lecter as the man skillfully covers the wound until the ambulance arrives.

Will cannot help but contemplate how odd it is that Hobbs was already prepared to kill his family in the span of only ten minutes between the time it took Will and Lecter to arrive from the ‘office’ to Hobbs’s home.

Will _knows_ that only two people would have been able to give Hobbs a forewarning- Lecter or the secretary- and he saw that the woman didn’t even _know_ Hobbs.

Lecter has already made a mistake.

Will wonders if it isn’t the man’s first, but indeed his second- considering the copy cat that showed-off.

* * *

  
They don’t speak to each other in the hospital.

Will wonders if he has enough blood in his freezer at home to make a nice frappe.

He has a feeling that his control will continue to be tested.

And he really needs some alcohol right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this chapter is called Renfield Syndrome is because that is the condition affecting Will (i.e. his tendency to consume blood)
> 
> Anyways, each Chapter will follow the Episodes in the show, until they eventually divert due to Will's condition.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!


	2. Hidden Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal slowly connects the dots as he thinks back on Wills actions at the crime scenes. Meanwhile, Will contemplates about himself.
> 
> Oh, and Hannibal must resist killing a reporter.

It isn’t unusual for Lecter to reevaluate his entire day during his drive home.

Usually, he focuses on odd reactions his patients had during his sessions, and before Will came along, there hadn’t been many unexpected reactions from his patients.  Sure there was the occasional misplaced flinch, uncalled for muscle tension, or involuntary twitching that called Hannibal’s attention.  These actions would be easily puzzled out during the drive more often than not, but Will was a whole different… ‘ _Cans Of Worms_ ’ if Hannibal was to be so… plebian as to complete the _elementary_ phrase.

Will is _nothing_ like what Hannibal expected and in all honesty such a thing is refreshing since Hannibal had dealt with a wide variety of patients suffering from anything such as the simplest maladies to the most complex, and Hannibal prides himself on solving puzzles.

And Will Graham is certainly a puzzle.                                                                                                

He meets no one’s eyes unless the pair he is looking into are actually within the eye-sockets of a cadaver, Will can _reenact_ an entire crime scene and know _what_ the _killer_ is thinking and how the victim is killed _just so._

However, Will also seems to display an odd set of bodily reactions.

The man would stare off into space occasionally, flinch almost imperceptibly when an agent said his name the wrong way, clutch, not rub but _clutch_ the back of his neck while examining blood spatters and-

Hannibal blinked.

Blood.

The blood spatter Will examined on the scene, the blood of Mrs. Hobbs, _Abigail’s blood._

Now that Hannibal was actually thinking about each scene and replaying it, he noticed how odd it was.

Will clutching at his neck as he stared at Elice Nichols body, the shaking hands as Will tried to stop the bleeding of both Mrs. Hobbs’s and Abigail’s necks.

Hannibal takes a moment to think back, attempts to remember Will’s body language, and possibly his eyes-

Dilated.

Wills pupils had been dilated, almost as if he was feeling… desire for something.

Will desired blood then.

How… interesting.

* * *

 

It’s later when he is wringing fresh blood out of a towel while he prepares his dinner that he realizes the significance of Will’s recently noticed habit.

Will holds the back of his neck unconsciously and doesn’t seem to notice what he’s doing.

Will’s grasp on his own neck isn’t soft or without tension, it isn’t just a ‘thinking pose’, as many seem to believe.

The more Hannibal reviews his memory, the more he recognizes the way Will’s arm muscles are tense, the way Will’s hands grasp at the nape of his neck as those fingers dig purposefully into the skin and jagged nails nearly draw blood.

Will is forcibly holding himself back.

* * *

 

When Will recalls his eighteenth birthday all he can really remember was a day of shouting, tears and general unhappiness.

He can’t even remember if either of his parents actually said ‘Happy Birthday Son’ as they had done all those years previous.

It was the day of his senior finals, he’d just gotten home, his mother had stayed in the house all day cleaning, and Will had been worried about how he had done on his tests.

The realization that he was an adult that day didn’t cross his mind.

He didn’t know what started it, the fighting between himself and his mother, can’t bother himself to figure it out because in the end it his mother is yelling at him and her words, sharp in both wit and as well as in ‘cutting down’, are directed at him.

He’s only won an argument with his mother once and stuck up for himself- tried to- twice.

In eighteen years that’s as far as he’d gotten.

Will can’t help the fact that he clams up.  This is his mother; the woman who gave birth to him that is unconsciously lashing out at him just enough that she is degrading him with mere words.

He tries to tell her that he is upset because she does this- lashes out at the person who hasn’t made the mistakes that lead her to breaking point but made the one mistake ‘that broke the camel’s back’- and her words cut deeper than she can really imagine.

His father? Will can’t recall what his father said to him but he knows the man was kind even if Will doesn’t recall his father saying ‘Happy Birthday’.

Doesn’t recall either of his parents inadvertently saying, ‘Hey son, I’m happy you exist.’

And Will isn’t sure why it matters so much to him, why it matters almost more than the fact that the party that weekend surrounded by friends he no longer has was one of the best days of his life.

All he knows is that neither of his parents said ‘Happy Birthday’ to him on a day where he was stressed and slightly lost, the day he finally became an adult.

The fact that on the actual day of his birth, he felt like he was attacked from all sides, while only a few days later he celebrated the fact he had been born- on a day that was not actually the date of his birth.

It shouldn’t matter, but it does.

Will is curled up in the shower in his home when he recalls all of this- the nightmare from a little under an hour ago no longer matters – all that matters right now is his memory of that day and the now cold water pounding down on and around him.

It’s after he recalls and analyses that he wonders and asks aloud: “Is that why I killed her first?”

* * *

 

Jack calls him around seven and orders him to the crime scene.

When Will sees the bodies, dug up and covered in mushrooms he allows himself to fall into his mind-space- the place he goes to make the world make sense when in it doesn’t if he’s _actually_ _there._

When Will surfaces he knows that the man that started this must have felt a connection to the world, a weird twisted one, but a connection none-the-less, and Will turns away from the grotesque scene, ignores the insistent questions from the slowly converge crowd and can’t help but think: “This _man_ has a better connection to reality than _I do,_ and _he’s_ using _people_ to _grow mushrooms for god’s sake!_ ”

As Will directs the team he silently wishes that Hannibal was there because _at least Hannibal_ might be able to _notice_ that Will is off his game today.

* * *

 

Hannibal isn’t at the crime scene, but he does get a visitor.

One that asks inane, trivial, and annoying questions about Will and the consultants’ mental condition.

Hannibal almost kills her in his own office due partially to the woman’s’ lack of tact and partly the way her voice grates on his ear drums.

She continues to provoke him and once he has dismissed her several times she begins to leave.

Hannibal catches the reporters arm and confiscates the recorder she’d been using.

He lets her leave the office but contemplates abducting her to make Soppressata, because surely the meat on her bones would be more useful in some sausage.

He reevaluates the thought and decides that her body, like her personality, is too unflattering for any of his dishes, even the minor ones.

When he sees the reporters post the next day, he decides that, for once, he should have let the woman bleed out in some backwater ally.

 _No one_ gets to mess with Will Graham.

That’s _Hannibal’s_ occupation.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> That part about Will's mother? Yeah, that might turn out to be a bit important later on, maybe not, but either way you get to hear about Wills family, he was a normal kid too ya know? Well... aside from the blood fixation.


End file.
